Hawkfire
Hawkfire is a dark gary tabby she-cat with white socks and blue eyes belongs to windclan and is very importain to them her brother and had a sister adoted sister leopardfire in wind warrior of coure and a little sister lielackit Family Mother- Morrningflower - deceased (later) Father- Tigerclaw - deceased Brother- Redfur - living as of Changing Seasons Mate- Swiftwiskers - living as of changing seasons Garystrip-living as of chaning seasons Kits- Whitekit - living as of Changing Seasons Hollpaw - living as of Changing Seasons Thurshpaw - living as of changing seasons Gecgopaw-living as of changing seasons Wildfire-living as of changing seasons Doinowkit-deceased (later) Siverkit-living as of changing seasons Pinkpool-deceased (later) Education Mentor- Redflare - deceased Apprentice- Waterlily - living as of Changing Seasons Hawkfire's Biography Hawkfire was born to Emberpool and Dewfrost along with her brother, Sunblaze. Hawkkit got her tail in trouble all the time, sometimes blaming it on Sunkit. Her mother died shortly after she was born. She later becomes Hawkpaw, apprenticed under the Clan deputy, Redflare. He trained her to be a kind, wise, loyal warrior, though she is sarcastic and has a barbed tongue. One stormy nite, Redflare admitted his feelings for her but she refused to be mates. She had her eyes on Eagleheart. Disappointed, Redflare padded out into the meadows and was never seen again. The dawn patrol found his body on the border with blood gushing from a large, wide gash in his neck. His mysterious death was apart of Sunblaze's terrifying prophecy, Death from claw, to claw, all Clans will be weakened. After this incident, she and Eagleheart became mates and gave birth to Fawnwhisker, Pebblestream, and young Stormkit who died of greencough before he became a apprentice. Soon, rogues invaded MeadowClan and killed many cats, including Eagleheart. This saddened her very much. Shortly, she was assigned a apprentice named Waterlily (then, Waterpaw) who grew to be a fine, energetic warrior. Now that her kits were apprentices, she was able to take the postition as deputy. Branchstar chose her over Moonfrost who was furious but glad for Hawkfire at the same time. She served her Clan well for many moons after. Suddenly, when Branchstar dies on his last life in a devastating battle, Hawkfire takes his place as leader. She continues to serve her Clan well for seasons after. BeachClan When Hawkstar goes on the quest to find the lost Clans in the super edition, Quest for the Lost Clans, she and Mallowleaf end up in the ocean's currents. After losing a life in the dangerous waters, she finds Mallowleaf and they continue their journey. Soon they find one of the lost Clans, BeachClan, who gives them food, shelter, and water. She quickly becomes friends with Brackenstorm, Peacesong, Brightsparrow, and Redclaw. She is soon invited to go on hunting patrols and border patrols. After learning about their way of life, and past, Hawkstar and Mallowleaf continue their journey. MythClans Hawkfire was reincarnated in the MythClans as a warrior. She is a warrior of LeopardClan. She is welcomed by the other Clans and becomes friends with Redstar and all the others. Hawkfire soon falls in love with a warrior named Stormthunder. She and him have kits, Fawnkit and Stonekit. She soon figures out that Stormthunder is not the person she thought he was, so she speaks her mind, and unfortanetly breaks up with him. After the incident, Hawkfire falls in love with another warrior named Mapleclaw. She is expecting his kits. Fawnpaw and Stoenpaw become apprentices. Her closest friends are Hiddensun, Echomist, Redstar, Sunset, Wishshine, Pumpkinpatch, Sprucefire, Mapleclaw, and Sparrowsong. Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:She-Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Kits Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Senior Warriors Category:Characters With Siblings